bakemonogatarifandomcom-20200213-history
Sugar Sweet Nightmare
sugar sweet nightmare is the fifth opening theme of the Bakemonogatari anime. It was performed by Yui Horie, who voices Tsubasa Hanekawa. Although originally planned for the TV broadcast, it could only be featured on the home media release of Tsubasa Cat: Part 1, Part 3, Part 4 & Part 5. Background "sugar sweet nightmare" has a tempo of 166 BPM, and has a 4/4 time signature. The song reflects Tsubasa's feelings towards a certain person, which she describes as unstoppable, yet restrained deep inside. It also points out that most people's impressions of her are not true, and that she is willing to wait for her "dearest person" despite not being able to say her true feelings to that person directly. Unlike the more upbeat and lively songs used in the anime series, "sugar sweet nightmare" has a more dramatic mood, with its quick percussion beats combined with the piano and violin. Opening Credits The opening credits used to accompany the song reflects Tsubasa's wish to "go on a trip when she graduates" and, unlike the other theme songs used in the anime series, features a live-action version of Tsubasa posing in a number of locations that resemble that of key settings in the series. Throughout the credits, names of countries are shown in a split second (United Arab Emirates, Papua New Guinea, New Zealand, Argentina, Romania, and Portugal), mixed within the live action actress' appearances. At the chorus, a particular road map is drawn over parts of the female anatomy, particularly the hands, feet and torso, followed with still shots of a woman's lower torso. Throughout the credits, the triangular pyramid is a consistent theme, and is often used to depict Tsubasa's "cat ears", which manifest when she transforms into Black Hanekawa. __TOC__ Lyrics TV Size Kanji= 恋しくて 愛しくて 止まらない せめて この心は 君のもとへ.. 君が思うほど 天使じゃないから きらめく気持ちは 魑魅魍魎 いっそのこと もぅ 悪魔になれたら つぶやく言葉は 意味朦朧 あの日のままで ずっと待ってる あきらめたまま 今も待ってるの 云いたくて 云えなくて 届かない こんな そばにいても ねぇ どうすればいいの? 恋しくて 愛しくて 止まらない せめて この心は 君のもとへ.. |-| Romaji= Koishiku te itoshiku te, tomara nai Semete kono kokoro wa kimi no moto he... Kimi ga omou hodo tenshi ja nai kara Kirameku kimochi wa chimi mouryou Issouno koto mou akuma ni nare tara Tsubuyaku kotoba wa imi mourou Ano hi no mama de zutto matteru Akiramete mama ima no matteruno Iitakute, ienakute Todoka nai, konna soba ni itemo Nee dou sureba iino? Koishikute, itoshikute, tomaranai Semete kono kokoro wa Kimi no moto he... |-| English= Missing you, loving you, I'll never stop. At least my heart will go to you... Since I'm not quite the angel that you think I am My shimmering feeling are evil spirits If I could just end up turning into a demon The words I utter would be cryptic Just as I was that day, I've been waiting Still without hope, I'm still waiting now Wanting to tell you but not able to tell you Unable to reach you even though you're so near Tell me, what I should do? Missing you, loving you, I'll never stop. At least my heart will go to you... TV Size Romaji and English translation by Aniplex of America Full Version Kanji= 恋しくて 愛しくて 止まらない せめて この心は 君のもとへ.. 君が思うほど 天使じゃないから きらめく気持ちは 魑魅魍魎 いっそのこと もぅ 悪魔になれたら つぶやく言葉は 意味朦朧 あの日のままで ずっと待ってる あきらめたまま 今も待ってるの 云いたくて 云えなくて 届かない こんな そばにいても ねぇ どうすればいいの? 恋しくて 愛しくて 止まらない せめて この心は 君のもとへ.. 大好きなひとの しあわせを願う 簡単なことが 無理難題 知ってることだけ 何にも知らない ものわかりのいい フリなんだよ 誰にも優しい 君に甘えて 誰より近く 今だけでもいい 云いたくて 云えなくて 届かない こんな そばにいても ねぇ どうすればいいの? 恋しくて 愛しくて 止まらない せめて この心は 君のもとへ.. 君には一瞬だとしても 私には永遠だった 瞬間 云いたくて 云えなくて 届かない こんな そばにいても ねぇ どうすればいいの? 恋しくて 愛しくて 止まらない せめて この心は 君のもとへ.. 云いたくて 云えなくて 恋しくて 愛しくて 云いたくて 云えなくて 恋しくて 愛しくて 今も あの日のまま |-| Romaji and English= Gallery 6 男性だけど 化物語 OP 「sugar sweet nightmare」を唄ってみた Bakemonogatari Opening 5 ("sugar sweet nightmare") References Navigation es:Sugar sweet nightmare it:Sugar Sweet Nightmare Category:Music and Soundtracks Category:Bakemonogatari Opening Theme Category:Opening Theme Songs